The Rose
by Ellie Martineau
Summary: Reverse-type corny time travel story. Jack and Kid Blink show up in the year 2000...
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: 12-21-2003  
  
I realize this is neither the most brilliant nor the most artistic piece of writing anyone's ever seen. The vast majority of the stories I am posting here on fanfiction.net are many, many years old. I wrote a TON of Newsies (among others) fanfiction during my high school years. While my writing is still not anything to brag about it is slightly more polished now than it used to be. Obviously any "Pirates of the Caribbean" based stories will be extremely recent-but they are currently so recent that I haven't even written them yet. *taps head* They're up here.  
  
When you read this story please keep in mind that I am aware it's totally craptastic. It's a gem though and makes me chuckle. I hope to make someone else chuckle too! Hehe.  
  
Of course, constructive criticism is completely welcome and wanted but chances are, I may have already refined the issue at hand. Then again I may not have. Let me know!  
  
That said, read on and enjoy as I have always enjoyed a bad story.but please do not expect a great work of art. ;)  
  
-Manslayah 


	2. Girl Troubles

**Some say love, it is a river / that drowns the tender reed / Some say love, it is a razor / that leaves your heart to bleed.** Talia walked into her friend's bedroom as she tried to hold back the tears. Kylee looked at her, concerned, desperately wanting her friend to be comforted. Hugging Kylee, Talia began to speak.  
  
"Kylee, I love him so much, why doesn't he see that? Why do I have to mess this up all the time? It's my fault, I'm pushing him away; he doesn't even want to be friends with me anymore!" She cried in agony.  
  
"Shh," Kylee cooed, trying to help her friend. "It's not your fault, Tal. I don't know why he can't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but you know he doesn't deserve a person like you. What did he say to you this time?"  
  
"He told.he told me that he was sick of my bullshit, that he didn't love me anymore." She couldn't finish and broke down into sobs.  
  
**  
  
Three weeks later, the two friends were in the same situation. Kylee stood, hugging a sobbing Talia. "Kylee, I can't believe I did that.I'm so confused, I just wanted to cuddle, I just wanted to be close to someone, I miss it, you know? I didn't mean for it to go that far, I don't even have feelings for him! I'm such a slut, Kylee, I.what if Nathan finds out?"  
  
"Talia, you are not a slut. You're so far from it. You didn't mean for it to happen, and he should have known. You're not in a normal state of mind, Talia. I don't doubt you weren't thinking up to par. Don't be so hard on yourself. Things like this happen. It'll pass, just try to give it time."  
  
"Yeah, but how much time?" She sobbed.  
  
"I don't know, hon, I don't know."  
  
**.Some say love, it is a hunger / an endless, aching need.**  
  
"I need a boyfriend, Kylee. Let's go find one." Talia said over the phone. For weeks, Talia had been trying her hardest to get over Nathan, although she still knew she loved him desperately. She and Kylee were planning to go to a party that night as they usually did on Saturday nights. This time, they had a purpose.  
  
"Of course, aren't I always looking for one?" Kylee replied, smiling.  
  
"Well, yeah. But.I need one now!" Talia replied.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 9, okay?" Kylee said. "That's plenty of time to get ready."  
  
"Okay, see ya at 9!"  
  
Kylee immediately went down to her room and began searching her closet for something decent to wear. The guy that was having the party was hotter than hell, and they had been flirting with each other forever. She was sick of the games. Tonight was her night, and she was going to get Talia someone too. 


	3. The New Boys

She started to get dressed, putting on a knee-length, black skirt with a slit up the side, and a pink tube tank to go with it. She did her short, dark blonde-streaked light blonde-hair and put on her makeup, just so she was ready a little early.  
  
After awhile, she got kind of bored and decided to watch a movie. She popped her favorite-Newsies-in the VCR and sat down on the couch with a pop.  
  
As the song "Carrying the Banner" was playing she leaned back and closed her eyes, quietly singing along with the song. Her eyes shot open when she heard a huge crash in front of her.  
  
"Holy mother of god," She managed to mutter when she saw what had caused the crash. She couldn't move and frankly, she really didn't want to. Her eyes moved from her smoking TV to the two boys standing in front of her, looking more confused than she.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my house!?" She demanded, confused. The two looked at her, terrified, as she stood up, awaiting an answer.  
  
"Um.uh.well, wherevah we ah, I dunno how we got'eah." One of them muttered in a thick Bronx accent. Kylee's mouth dropped when she realized what was in front of her. She hadn't really looked at the two before. Sure, she looked at them, but never close enough to see that they appeared to be.Jack Kelly and Kid Blink?  
  
"Holy shit." She muttered, speechless. "Uh.tell me one thing-the date."  
  
"Uh.?" 'Kid Blink stuttered.  
  
"You know, like the day, month, and year." She said, her hands trembling.  
  
"Um.July fawteenth, 1899." 'Jack' said uncertainly, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. "Why? Wheah the hell ah we? An' who tha hell ah you?" He demanded, making up for his confusion and fear with anger. His hazel eyes narrowed at Kylee as he crossed his built arms, for the first time glancing about his surroundings. Kylee started to answer, but had to stop and stifle a laugh as Jack's knees gave underneath him and he fell to the ground. Kid Blink couldn't move; he hadn't been able to move since Kylee had first spoken.  
  
Finally Kylee couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and walked over to Jack, helping him regain his composure.  
  
"Maybe you two should sit down on the couch- - I'll try my best to explain at least where you are; I'm as clueless as you are about how and why you got here." She said, motioning to the couch behind her. Jack grabbed Kid Blink's arm and pulled him over to the plush, comfortable couch and sat down, staring up at a trembling, confused Kylee for some explanation.  
  
"Um, for starters, you're not exactly in anyplace familiar to you.you're in Mason City, Iowa.and the date here is May 23, two thousand. I'm not shitting you."  
  
The two men's mouths dropped. "I'd question dat normally, but from tha looks of it.since this ain't nuthin' I eva seen befoah, I'm gonna hafta take ya' woid for it." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, since we haven't even been introduced yet, I'm Kylee Jenkins. This is my house. My parents left it for my brother and I after they died." She stuck her hand out to the two boys to shake their hands. Jack, instead, took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, I'm Jack Kelly." Kylee smiled and blushed a little as Jack caked on the charm and kissed her hand gently. "And dis is Kid Blink." He elbowed a dazed Blink in the gut. Kid Blink snapped to attention and smiled at her.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya."  
  
"How old ah ya, Kylee?"  
  
"18, how old are you?"  
  
Jack smiled. "18 taday-at least it was taday, an' Blink is 17."  
  
"Happy birthday." Kylee remarked, smiling widely. She loved the 'New Yawk' accents; they were better when it was right in front of her.  
  
After awhile of teaching the ways of the 'future' to the two and letting them find out for themselves the joy of hot running water in the shower, Kylee looked at the clock. It was 8:45. "Shit." She muttered aloud. "I have to go pick up Talia-we were going to go to a party tonight. I think we can change plans, though. Maybe we should go bowling. Something easier to start with-can't just leave you two to fend for yourselves in the future. So you get to hang out with me and my crew."  
  
She called Talia and told her to change plans and asked her to come over to her house. When she got off the phone with Talia, Kylee ran into her room to change out of her partying clothes. She changed into her favorite khaki colored board pants, unzipped the bottoms to reveal orange underneath, and threw on a matching orange camisole.  
  
She walked out of her room to find Talia ready to knock. She laughed and grabbed Talia, taking her to the room where the Newsies sat, waiting.  
  
Jack smiled when they walked in, and once again jabbed Kid Blink in the gut, bringing him back to earth. Kid Blink's head immediately snapped up and his gaze met with Talia's. He no longer felt the urge to be lost in his thoughts.  
  
**.I say love, it is a flower; and you, its only seed.**  
  
Talia found herself unable to look away from this guy-this stranger. He certainly was strange looking-especially the eye patch and the clothes. Other than that, he was really cute. Kylee explained the situation to her and introduced her to the boys. This time, it was Blink who laid on the charm as he introduced himself to Talia. Her blue eyes sparkled as they once again caught Kid Blink's bright blue eye.  
  
**.It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance.**  
  
Talia's heart sunk. "No, I can't do this-it's not real.I can't let this get to me, I have to ignore this feeling. I'm just going to get myself hurt again.Damn it, Talia, don't let yourself do this. He's just going to be another Nathan if you let him." Talia thought, her mind becoming frantic and confused-a feeling that had become all too familiar to her. She shook her head and avoided Kid Blink's gaze, determined not to get hurt again.  
  
"Do you want to go?" Kylee's voice broke through Talia's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"To get some movies-do you want to get them or do you want me to?" Kylee answered patiently.  
  
"Uh.sure. I'll go."  
  
"C'n I go widda?" Kid Blink asked, his eye lighting up. Talia looked hesitantly. Kylee looked at the both of them, then nodded.  
  
"Sure, Blink. Let's get you some clothes." Kylee said. "And we can find Jack some because I'm going to get some food, and I'm not leaving the boy here by himself."  
  
Kylee and Talia ran to Jacob's room. He was away at college but left a good portion of his wardrobe at home because he visited Kylee often. The boys looked to be close to Jacob's size. Kylee pulled out a pair of Abercrombie khakis and a white beater with a red, plaid button-down short sleeved shirt from American Eagle. Kylee and her brother had always been into those brand- names. Kylee took her selection and shoved them at Jack, showing him to the guest room where he could change. They got started finding some clothes for Blink.  
  
Eventually Talia pulled out a pair of Lucky jeans and a grey, long sleeved Abercrombie t-shirt. She ushered him into the same room as Jack and left them to get dressed.  
  
When Jack walked out, Kylee nodded in approval. He looked good. Except for one thing. She went up to him and unbuttoned the shirt, letting the beater show off his nice chest and stomach. Which, by the way, were nicer than she had previously imagined. Jack smiled and ran his fingers through his newly- cleaned, russet-brown hair.  
  
"Thanks fer da clothes, dey'ah comfortable."  
  
"I'm sure my brother won't mind." Kylee said, biting her lip. "You look good in them."  
  
Suddenly Blink walked out with his shirt on backwards. He was a little smaller than Jacob, so his jeans were a bit baggy. But he looked cute. Kylee giggled and told him to switch his shirt around the right way. "The tag is always in back." She said as Blink grinned sheepishly and glanced Talia's way.  
  
"So Blink," Talia started. "What happened to your eye?"  
  
He grinned and took the patch off, revealing another bright blue eye. "It's nuthin'. I jis' used it fer sympathy when I's sellin' papes."  
  
"I like you with it off, you have gorgeous eyes. Besides, you don't need sympathy here." Talia said, a bit of flirtiness in her tone. Blink shoved the patch in his pocket and flashed the group a huge, bright grin.  
  
"Why t'ank ya."  
  
Talia and Blink started for Talia's Malibu, and left for Blockbuster to find a few movies while Jack and Kylee got ready to go to the grocery store.  
  
"So I think Blink is a little interested in Talia, what do you think?" Kylee asked Jack as they walked out to her Civic Prelude.  
  
"I t'ink dey'ah both interested in each udda." Jack smiled.  
  
Kylee smiled back. "Maybe this could be good for Tal, she's been having some huge problems with a guy.I think Blink could be a good thing. If she lets him."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
  
Kylee explained the whole situation to Jack, and he nodded in understanding. "Sounds like she got herself a bit of a problem." he commented.  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
"I neva t'ought dat I'd be heah right now. I mean, everyt'in's so different, it's neah ovahwhelming.I mean, deah's so much ta take in all at once. But I like it. I feel so carefree right now, jis' bein' heah wid you in da fucha."  
  
Simultaneously, they glanced in the other's direction and their eyes locked. She felt a bolt of energy run through her as he looked into her eyes and smiled. 


	4. Confusion

**.It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance.**  
  
Kylee quickly looked away and concentrated on the road ahead of her. She couldn't let herself fall for Jack; for all she knew, he could be hurdled back into his own world any minute now. She couldn't fall for a guy who may not stick around. She's dealt with that one time too many. She took a deep breath and parked her car, getting out with Jack.  
  
**.It's the one who won't be taken; who cannot seem to give.**  
  
They walked through the candy aisle, searching for anything that looked good. As soon as Kylee picked up a bag of Skittles, she heard someone call her name. She whipped around to see Caleb Manera standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Caleb. How's it going?" She asked coyly, shoving her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Good, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Pretty good." She looked ahead to see Jack glancing at them, then turning back to the candy.  
  
"So are you coming to my party tonight?" Caleb asked. "It's gonna be huge. We got Elias' band to play for awhile, too. It wouldn't be any fun without you there." he said, giving her a sexy, tempting grin.  
  
Kylee smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Caleb. We had to change our plans-something came up and we probably won't be able to make it tonight. Maybe next time, though." Kylee said with a sexy sideways grin.  
  
Caleb frowned. "Oh.sorry."  
  
"What's the matter, Cay?" She asked, seeing his face fall.  
  
"Well.I was just going to tell you something if you came."  
  
"What? Caleb, you can ask me here." Kylee smiled.  
  
"Well." Caleb came closer to her. He looked into her eyes and suddenly his lips were gently caressing Kylee's. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled away. "That."  
  
Kylee stood, staring at Caleb.  
  
"And I also wanted you to know.I like you. A lot. So I was wondering.would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kylee opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Caleb's mouth over hers. he kissed her again, then pulled away.  
  
"I knew you'd say yes." He said. "I have to go now. The party's probably starting without me. I'll call you later, OK? See ya."  
  
"Bye," Kylee whispered, watching him turn around and walk away. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She wanted to scream, she liked him so much. She finally had a boyfriend-who was hot, smart, cool, and totally into her. All her other boyfriends had been such losers when she got to know them well, and she could tell that Caleb was going to be different.  
  
"Kylee." Jack's voice sliced through her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Jack!" Kylee said quickly, not looking at him.  
  
"What was dat all about?" He questioned softly, hoping Kylee wouldn't hear the jealousy overtaking his tone of voice. That should have been him kissing her. He wanted it more than he could say. He knew this had to be happening for a reason-why else would he have wound up here, in this time, and felt this.feeling.so strongly when he just met the girl? Jack knew he didn't know Kylee very well, but he knew her well enough to know that this Caleb guy wasn't the one for her. He was.  
  
Kylee smiled, oblivious to his feelings. "Caleb.I've liked him for so long, he just asked me to be his girlfriend!" She practically shrieked, hugging Jack. She tried to ignore the feeling that burst through her body when their bodies touched. "No.I didn't feel anything. I'm just excited about Caleb.that's all. Nothing." She tried to convince herself.  
  
Jack forced a smile to his face. "Dat's great, Kylee. I'm happy for ya."  
  
"Thanks, Jack. Okay, let's finish getting the candy so we can get back."  
  
**Meanwhile.  
  
**.It's the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live.**  
  
"Blink, what's your real name?" Talia asked curiously, trying to make conversation to ignore the feelings bubbling up inside of her.  
  
"Uh.I don't got one. I been called 'Blink' eva since I can rememba." he replied, walking up to her. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to understand her. He could tell she felt something, whether she'd admit it or not. But she always seemed to change the way she acted around him. One minute, she'd be flirting, the next she'd be avoiding him. He didn't get it. But he wanted to try. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and hold her forever.  
  
He found himself locked in her gaze, and felt his face moving closer and closer to Talia's. He leaned in to kiss her; this seemed like the perfect moment. Talia leaned closer to Blink, awaiting a kiss. Just as their lips brushed, Talia pulled away, walking quickly to the other end of the store.  
  
Blink stood in his spot, unable to move. He didn't understand-the moment was so right. She wanted it just as much as he did, didn't she?  
  
Talia stood against a wall across the store. She felt tears burning in her eyes. What did she want? She wanted Blink, but she couldn't get hurt again. She couldn't let him close to her. All he would do is hurt her, like every other boyfriend she's had-like Nathan. Oh, god, Nathan. She still loved him. But she was leaning more and more towards Blink.  
  
Blink. She had only known him about an hour; yet she felt as if she'd known him all her life. She felt connected to him the second they'd locked eyes at Kylee's house. She'd been trying her hardest, with all of her might, not to let him get close to her. The last thing she needed was to get messed up in this love stuff again. It was only good for tears. "No guy, no cry." She thought as she tried to convince herself that it was just a little fling that she could get over if she tried hard enough.  
  
"Talia." It was Blink. He turned her around. "Talia, I.I'm sorry. For tryin' ta do dat t'ya. I know we jis' met an' all, but I really do like ya. I jis' want ya to know, dat eva since we locked eyes taday dat I felt like I knew ya foreva. I can't explain it.I's jis' somethin' inside'a me.but I'm sorry for actin' tha way I did." He blushed profusely and looked at his feet-at the brown Dr. Martens boots that he had borrowed from Jacob.  
  
"Blink." She sighed. "No, it's my fault. I'm just going through a lot lately, and I need to sort my feelings out. I'm.I just don't want to get hurt again. It's a long story." She closed her eyes.  
  
"If ya eva wanna talk ta me, I'm heah. As a friend, okay?" Blink said, touching her arm supportively.  
  
Talia forced a smile. "I know, Blink. Thank you."  
  
"So ah we ready ta go?" Blink asked.  
  
"I think so. What movies do we have?"  
  
"Shakespeah in Love, Heah on Eoith, and Neva Been Kissed."  
  
"God, I'm glad you guys don't know anything about chick flicks." Talia muttered humorously. "Okay, let's go. I got some money." They brought the videos up to the counter and paid for them. On the way out, Blink turned to Talia.  
  
"I ain't neva seen so much money come outta somebody's purse in my life."  
  
"Inflation, Blink. Inflation is a wonderful little thing." Talia said sarcastically. "Actually, the price of newspapers has gone up about 500% in the past century. It used to cost a penny for a pape, right? Now it costs fifty cents."  
  
At that, Blink's mouth dropped. "Gawd, I'd love ta get fiddy cent for a pape."  
  
Talia laughed and got into her car.  
  
**  
  
The group met back at Kylee's house, and after telling Talia her news, Kylee started the movies. 


	5. A Reason for Everything

**.When the night has been to lonely / and the road has been too long / and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. **  
  
Two months later, the boys were still staying in Kylee's house, getting used to life in the future. They had officially learned the slang, pricing, technology, and everything like that within the first month. They seemed to be quick learners.  
  
As those two months went by, Kylee and Jack became inseparable. Except when Kylee was with Caleb. Caleb demanded that she not hang out with Jack if he was there. He always wanted to be alone with her. Her relationship with Caleb seemed so empty, without any feelings. Yet she felt a need for him, she needed his presence.  
  
Kylee and Caleb had just gotten to Kylee's house and were walking up the driveway, when Kylee started talking about the party her and Jack had gone to the previous night, since Caleb had had to work.  
  
"You WHAT!?" Caleb exclaimed, grabbing Kylee's arm and stopping her dead in her tracks. "You went to a party with that guy?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You had to work, and I didn't want to sit home alone that night, so me and Jack just went to Elias' party. Nothing happened, Caleb, if that's what you mean. Jack and I are just friends, you know that." Kylee said, her chest tightening with every word. She could see the anger on his face and she knew what was coming.  
  
"You fucking bitch, don't fucking lie to me." He said through his teeth. He was livid. "You fucking whore, if he isn't out of your house by the time I come tonight, that asshole is dead."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do with my house and my friends, Caleb." She said, her voice low and trembling. "You can't control me."  
  
"You fucking bitch!" Caleb's fist connected with Kylee's right cheekbone as she fell to the ground.  
  
She knew that was coming, It had happened too many times before. This time it was out in the open.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cay." Kylee whispered through tears. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You're fucking sorry," Caleb shot back. "You better be fucking sorry or I'll make you sorry."  
  
Jack, who had been at the window at the time, happened to see the whole thing. The second Caleb hit Kylee, he was on his way outside to soak the bastard. This was something he should have seen coming; her occasional bruises-she didn't seem to know where she got them.and the cuts, the way she always degraded herself, the nights she'd wake up screaming and thrashing as if she were fighting someone off.he should have seen it.  
  
"Caleb." Jack said as he approached the scene. Kylee was still on the ground, crying quietly. When she saw Jack her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Jack, no." She whispered. "Jack."  
  
It was too late for her to do anything. Jack had already attacked Caleb, knocking him to the ground. He had soaked a countless number of guys that made him mad, but this one was something different. He'd never fought for love before. He couldn't stand knowing that Caleb was doing this to Kylee and Jack was just standing by and watching.  
  
After a few minutes, Jack had proven to Caleb that Caleb wasn't as tough as he tried to act. Caleb was now lying on the ground, holding his stomach and whimpering like a baby.  
  
At that moment, a police car drove by. The cop saw the scene and backed up into Kylee's driveway. He got out and looked over the situation: the crying girl sitting on the grass, nursing a black eye; the tall, Christian Bale look-alike standing above a young man, who was holding his stomach and glaring at the girl through teared-up eyes.  
  
"What's going on here, kids?" The officer demanded.  
  
"Kevin!" Kylee whispered.  
  
"Kylee? You don't look the same.what's happened to you?" Officer Pals asked, rushing to Kylee, whose family had been a friend of his family's for a long time.  
  
"Kevin.it's nothing big, don't worry about it. Thanks for your concern-"  
  
Jack cut in. "-Offica, dis young man is abusin' Kylee.I saw'im punch'er, an' he was goin' at'ah again an' I ran out an' tried ta stop'im." Jack ran to Kylee now, helping her up.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"Jack." She whispered. "Yes. No. I'm not okay, I need to be alone." She tore herself from his soft grip and ran into her house, to her room, locking the door behind her.  
  
**  
  
Tal, ya know.I really care fer ya. Ya can't keep doin' dis to ye'self.ya hafta let go, Tal." Blink said desperately, trying to knock some sense into her.  
  
"Blink, you don't understand. I can't just 'let go,' it's not that easy.I needed him and he just.he left, then came back, then left again.I can't take it anymore.I can't let this happen again." Talia cried, breaking down into sobs. "All men are the same, I've learned my share of that." Blink instinctively took her into his arms and held her.  
  
"Not all men are the same." He whispered defensively.  
  
"Okay, so there's a select few that aren't like him. But they're not anywhere near here, are they?"  
  
This last comment killed Blink. "Tal, da one dat isn't like'im is sittin' right in front'a ya. Ya just don't see it, Tal."  
  
Talia looked up. "What are you saying, Blink?"  
  
**.Just remember, in the winter / far beneath the bitter snow / lies the  
seed, that with the sun's love / in the spring, becomes / The Rose.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya.I love ya, Tal. I'm not like dem.I couldn't hoit ya if I wanted'a. And I'd neva wanna, anyways. For da last two months, Tal. All I's been doin' is t'inkin' about ya.wishin' you could see."  
  
Against Talia's mind, which was screaming for her to run away, her heart compelled her to move closer to Blink, staring deeply into his eyes. He stopped talking when he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
She accepted his kiss with every bit of strength she had left in her, and for at least the next few moments, let all her fears and doubts slip away.  
  
**  
  
Guessing that Kylee had retreated to her room a half an hour ago when she ran inside, Jack started for the second floor. As he drew closer, he knew she was there when he heard her choking sobs from down the hallway.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he knocked on her door.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried angrily. "You've done enough!"  
  
"Kylee, open da door. I need ta talk to ya." he said flatly.  
  
"Jack, god damn it." She whipped open the door, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Kylee, don't you see?"  
  
"See what?" She answered. "I see everything crystal clear."  
  
Jack scoffed. "No ya don't, Kylee. What's he doin' to ya? Look at y'self!" He embraced Kylee, as she was now sobbing again. For a few seconds she collapsed into his arms.  
  
Changing her mind, her fists found themselves pounding on Jack's chest and shoulders as her rage flew out. After a few shocked seconds, Jack grabbed her gently and held her back in his strong hold.  
  
"Kylee." He whispered. "What has he done to you?"  
  
"Jack." She whispered.  
  
"He's been doin' dis all along, hasn't he?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Kylee, I saw it. I know he has. Kylee, ya can't stay wid'em, he'll kill ya if you make'im mad enough."  
  
"But I need him, you don't understand!" She cried, dropping to the ground. "I can't lose him, I need him. He loves me. I just do the wrong things sometimes, he's just trying to keep me in line." She sobbed. "I need him."  
  
Jack sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his russet-brown hair. "Kylee, ya know as well as I do dat love isn't supposed ta hoit. If'e really loved ya, he wouldn't lay a hand on ya." He said angrily, frustrated. He walked over to her and attempted to wipe away the tears streaming down her cheek. As he moved his hand, however, her eyes grew wide with fear and she drew back, gasping.  
  
"Kylee." Jack said. "Kylee, I was gonna wipe tha tears on ye' face. Kylee, I'd neva hoit ya. I love you, Kylee. I'd neva lay a hand on ya."  
  
Jack was as surprised as Kylee was at what had just come out of his mouth. Sure, he had meant it, but he didn't mean to tell her.  
  
At that moment Kylee looked deep through his eyes and saw what she should have seen two months ago. She realized that she had seen it then but had refused to accept it. She understood what Jack had been trying to tell her about Caleb. She knew it had to end there. Yet she didn't feel as lost as she had a minute ago.  
  
In all actuality, she felt found. Now safe in the arms of the one she loved, of the one who truly loved her. Who would treat her the way she'd never been treated-with respect, and most of all-with love.  
  
"Now I know what brought me an' Blink heah." Jack whispered as he held Kylee tight, stroking her hair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love." They both smiled. 


	6. Extra: The Song Behind the Story

Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed /  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your heart to bleed /  
Some say love, it is a hunger; an endless, aching need /  
I say love, it is a flower; and you, its only seed.  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance /  
It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance /  
It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give /  
And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live /  
  
When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long /  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong; /  
Just remember, in the winter; far beneath the bitter snow /  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love; in the spring, becomes /  
The Rose.  
  
The Rose Copyright Bette Midler, All Rights Reserved. 


End file.
